Broken
by Sapphire09
Summary: Songfic. To be together, forever... Is what I ever hoped for... Rated T to be save. Tell me if its overrated.


**Sapphire09: **My first Platinum Garden fic. This one is a song fic, so I think it'll make sense if you try to listen to the song while reading this. I recommend familiarizing yourself with the music first before reading this.

This one is for a friend of mine, **chariot330**. I hope you'll like this!! :D

**DISCLAIMER:** _Platinum Garden_ : _Maki Fujita_

_Broken_ : _Seether feat. Amy Lee_. (There's a link for this in my profile if you want to hear it)

**Warning:** Bad grammar and/ or spelling. Seriously, I'm trying to fix it

Enjoy ^.^

* * *

**~|Broken|~**_  
By Sapphire09_

_

* * *

_

The wind's blowing through the opened window. Near the window, he sat there, unmoving, indifferently. He plainly stares at his backyard. Many of the leaves began to change colors and some floating around, carried away by the wind.

_I wanted you to know that_

_I love the way you laugh_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away..._

Then, he saw her running around happily, enjoying the wind and the scenery. He then unintentionally smiled at her childish behavior.

_I keep your photograph and_

_I know it serves me well_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

She realized that Mizuki is staring at her. She then decided to see him. But, as she reached the window, she can only stare at the empty room. Her sight then shifted to a chair near the window. There lay a box warped with green wrapper and decorated with red ribbon. She then reaches for it.

_Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

"Mizuki…?" she muttered in confusion. She began reading the card that's attached to the box before sadness slowly spreading in her heart. She then can feel someone is tapping her shoulder lightly

_You gone away, you don't feel me here, anymore_

"Mizuki went not too long ago. A job came up. He won't be back for awhile," he said. Upon hearing that, she felt the wind that's blowing and touch her skin is colder than before. "Oh, is that so?" she said as she tried her best to smile. She then read the card all over again.

'_Happy Birthday, Kazura'_

_

* * *

_

Autumn passed and winter came. Her memories came back and she's very delighted to know that she can still stay, together with him. She's also feels lighter since she can finally said that she was sorry, and he forgives her. At that time, that was enough for her.

_The worst is over now_

_And we can breathe again_

_I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away_

But, now she doesn't know what she wanted. Her meeting with Miya Magahara, her prophecy that she saw, the feeling of hopelessness she felt right now, she buries it all into her mind. But the she thinks, as long as it's the best for Mizuki, she didn't mind.

_There's so much left to learn_

_And no one left to fight_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

Yes, as long as Mizuki can live happily, even though she's not the one that makes him so.

_Cause I'm broken when I'm open_

_And I don't feel like I am strong enough_

But, still, no matter how she tried to ensure herself, the feeling of wanting to be near Mizuki can't be erased.

_Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

"Kazura?" someone said from behind her. She turns around and smiled as Mizuki walks up to her.

"Did something happen when you were with Toya?" Mizuki asked suspiciously. Kazura shakes her head. "No… It's not that…."

"Then, what-," his words cut short as Kazura suddenly hugs him. "K-Kazura?" Mizuki stuttered out. Kazura's grip then tightened a bit.

"Please… let me do this, only for now," she said. Her voice was muffled by the fabric Mizuki wore. Mizuki can only look down to her confusedly before he circled his arms around her. When she feels him returning her hug, she can no longer hold the tears that are threatening to spill out. She sobbed quietly, as Mizuki can only watch her in confusion, but also concern.

_Cause I'm broken when I'm open_

_And I don't feel like I am strong enough_

_Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right when you're gone away..._

"Mizuki…?" Kazura begins under her muffled sobs. "Yes…?"

Kazura then looks up. He can clearly see trails of tears running through her cheeks. "Promise me…," she trailed.

"Promise… that you'll always be happy. Promise me that you won't hate yourself anymore. And… promise that…" She can't say the next sentence. She didn't dare to.

_Cause I'm Broken when I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right when you're gone..._

'_Please promise me that you'll always be with me… Please…'_

_You gone away, you don't feel me here anymore_

'_I love you… Mizuki.'_

_

* * *

_

**Sapphire09:** Okay…. I hope you didn't mind songfic ^^

I always make songfics for my first story, and since this is the first time I tried to write a Platinum Garden fic, there's no surprise I made songfic.

I'll try make a real story later time, though.


End file.
